Rewrite ${((5^{-3})(4^{-10}))^{-8}}$ in the form ${5^n \times 4^m}$.
Explanation: ${ ((5^{-3})(4^{-10}))^{-8} = (5^{(-3)(-8)})(4^{(-10)(-8)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((5^{-3})(4^{-10}))^{-8}} = 5^{24} \times 4^{80}} $